


Never Leave Your Side

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [26]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stuff first dates are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Your Side

"What do you think it means, _going out somewhere_? Like to the grocery store? Which we've done dozens of times. Or like... to something more. Because this could be an official date, more official than anything we've done before. Like out in the public, where people will see us, where it'll be obvious that we're a couple. That's a big deal. That's fucking bigger than big."

Chad spun from the clothes he'd spread out all over the bed, raising his brows when his gaze landed on Jared. The way the boy's lips were pursed and his face pinched together as he struggled against hiding his amusement was enough to cause irritation to roll through him.

"You're a dick. Do I make fun of you when you go off on whatever gay tangent about the damn _love of your life_." Chad groaned and spun away from Jared, snatching up pieces of clothing and tossing them back to the closet.

Christian would probably bitch about the mess later. After they _went out_. Just thinking about it sparked up the bite of panic again, the whole reason he was here listening to Jared at him in the first place. This had such a possibility of becoming a fucking disaster. So far they'd managed to make it work, their relationship hidden safely behind closed doors, but out in public it would be completely different.

"What if I screw everything up?" Chad whispered and it was finally enough to bring Jared's laughter to an abrupt halt. Good to know his supposed best friend could take him seriously when it really counted.

"You're not gonna screw it up Chad, come on. Christian totally loves you, he's not looking for you to be a certain way or do a certain thing while out on your very first big boy date." Jared smirked and pushed out of his chair, pulling at the clothing on the mattress. "Why don't you have anything nice? Like a short sleeve button down made out of silk or something?"

"Because I lived with an abusive dick for most of my life and my mom never gave a big enough damn to buy me nice things?" Chad suggested flatly, barely swallowing a wince when Jared's gaze snapped up to him.

"Dude."

"Yeah I know. Sorry. Uncalled for. I'm just... really fucking nervous. Don't do so well when I'm all shook up." Chad gave the boy a weak smile, not all that surprised when Jared's face relaxed into an understanding smile.

He'd never know why but Jared always put up with his shit, probably always would. Chad would never be able to say how grateful he was for that.

"Wanna borrow one of my shirts? Or Jensen's? I mean, you don't want to wear anything too super dressy do you?"

"What? And risk catching all that gay? No fucking way." Chad laughed and bumped into Jared's side, his own way of saying thanks.

-=-

It was strange being alone in the house and knowing Christian was coming to pick him up for an official _date_. He had no idea where the man was or what he had planned or if he even looked good enough. Chad was a high school graduate now, no longer Christian's student, and their relationship deserved to be official. He just wasn't all that certain he could take the step.

"Ickis, I think I'm losing it." Chad grumbled and reached out to ruffle the dog's fur, taking comfort in the animal like he had from the day they'd met. Ickis always seemed to know him well, snuggling up against his side when he needed the comfort and didn't know how to ask for it. "Of course, assuming I haven't already lost it."

The doorbell rang in the next moment, causing Ickis to perk up and Chad to stiffen. Who the hell would be visiting them?

It wasn't like Chad's friends actually bothered with anything more than knocking before letting themselves in. And all of Christian's friends lived over an hour away so they never showed up without a call first.

The doorbell rang again and Ickis began parking, bouncing around in front of the doorway, yapping at thin air with all the excitement of an eager little puppy.

"Okay okay, I'm coming!" Chad hollered and pushed Ickis further back, reaching out to flick the lock and tug the door open.

Ickis stopped barking when the door opened, mostly because Christian was standing there. His smile was warm, his hair perfectly slicked back, and his fingers were curled around a bundle of orchids. Chad's brows lifted impossibly high as his lips parted and a rush of heat shot up to his cheeks.

This was just... really fucking unexpected.

"You rang the bell," Chad said after a too long stretch of silence.

A slow grin pulled at Christian's lips as he nodded and stepped forward, offering up the orchids. "Wouldn't be a proper gentleman if I just let myself in."

"But this is your house," Chad mumbled and well, that was a big fucking duh. Just sometimes, Christian made him feel stupid. Not in a _I'm your teacher and therefore obviously smarter_ way but more in a _look how gorgeous I am, don't I just make it hard for you to even remember how to breathe?_ Sometimes, Christian really did.

"But then I wouldn't get to see you opening the door looking so drop dead gorgeous." Christian grinned and shook the orchids gently from side to side. "This is where you take the flowers and invite me in."

"To your own home?" Chad kept getting caught up on the technicalities which was ridiculous. So he quickly reached out and grasped the flowers, tugging them close and stepping back to make room for Christian. "Please, come on in."

"Oh good, you're humoring me." Christian grinned and stepped in, pressing too close in Chad's space and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "A little birdie may have mentioned that you're nervous."

"Jared is a fucking liar and I shall never speak to him again." A blush crawled up Chad's cheeks and he ducked his head to hide his blush, using the time to sniff at the flowers.

The way Christian laughed filled him with warmth from head to toe and Chad decided he could handle being teased about his unnecessary nerves as long as he could hear that laugh. Christian's fingers rubbed smoothly over the small of his back through the soft silk of his shirt.

"Wanna put those in some water before we leave?"

Chad's grin grew and he nodded before leading the way down the hall.

-=-

The restaurant was... nice. Quaint. Quiet. And a full thirty minutes from their home. Of course there was a pretty good chance that had a lot to do with the lack of fine dining available in Loveland, Fort Collins was such a nicer place for dates, but Chad couldn't help but be curious. His gaze scanned steadily around the restaurant, taking in the couples talking quietly over dim candlelight.

"You don't like it."

Chad looked up swiftly, his gaze narrowing slightly on his boyfriend. "Why would you say that?"

"You're fidgeting. And picking at things. I know you, Chad." Christian shrugged and smiled down at the table top.

Reaching out hesitantly, Chad laid his hand over Christian's and squeezed, smiling when Christian looked back up. "I've just spent this whole day freaking out, wondering what this was whole evening was about. But, really, it doesn't matter. I mean, it _does_. It's great and you're great and this place is... great."

Christian laughed and brought his other hand up, cupping Chad's beneath his palms. "So it's all great. I just wanted to take you somewhere nice, as a sort of official first date out in public. Now that we can be official and in public. I wanted you to see how much you meant to me."

And just like always, Christian's words soothed him nothing else ever would. All the nerves and tension Chad had been struggling against fell away and he shifted closer, suddenly eager to make it clear to everyone that they were together.

This was a new start for them and Chad was all too excited for their future.

"So... are you ready for this road trip? Jared assures me it's going to be epic." Chad slid his chair a little closer to Christian and his smile grew.

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty sure epic won't even begin to cover it."


End file.
